Long waited on wishes
by Sparklestar01
Summary: Ginny is having a boring summer. But things look up when Harry arrives. Then she gets to Hogwarts and Harry has caught a gorgous new transfer students eye too. As far as Ginny is concerned, the war is ON! HP/GW and maybe RW/HG
1. The days of Ginny

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, J.K. Rowling does.  
  
A/N : Ok this is just a little story to clear a bit of writers block that I have, I hope this works! From Ginny's POV, but it might be Harry's sometimes, now that I think of it. Don't worry I'll let you know if the POV switches.  
  
I was sitting there, next to him, he has his arm around me. I look up into those beautiful green eyes, only to hear someone else yelling my name.  
  
"Leave me alone!" I yell to the person, but my voice sounds strangely throaty, and suddenly...  
  
"DAMMIT *(Snore)* RON!" I screamed as I woke up, realizing that he has put a snoring hex on me. I kept snoring although I was fully awake, and search the room for my wand. "RON! WHERE *snore* DID YOU *snore* PUT IT?" Wonderful, I thought, he probably hid it somewhere really obnoxious so that everyone could hear my snoring when I went to get it. I have to remember to talk to Fred and George about getting him back. Ron can be so thick sometimes. He doesn't realize that I'm the worlds best practical jokers favorite sibling.  
  
*snore* "RON!*snore* YOU *snore* JUST *snore* WAIT *snore* WHEN *snore* I GET *snore* MY WAND *snore* BACK *snore* I'M GOING *snore* TO- UGH!" I stopped yelling, realizing I was snoring so much no one would understand a word of it. "O well I'll have to go look for my wand around the house. I bet it's on the roof, that's where he has been hiding things since he was three. Once again, not to bright of a brother I have." I snickered at this thought.  
  
Out in the back yard I looked up onto the roof, I thought I saw it up there, but I had to climb up that big tree to be sure. I climbed it easily, I've had years of practice. Sure enough, I got my wand and performed the counter curse on myself. Blessed silence fills my ears. Now all I had to worry about is the dreadful relapse this spell always creates, In a few hours I knew I'd start snoring again, worse than ever, and it will go on for almost an hour.  
  
Suddenly a horrible thought struck me, Harry Potter was arriving that day, in fact he should be here any minute. "Stop it Ginny, you don't like him anymore" I said out loud to myself. True, we were ok friends last year, and we fought death eaters together, but I knew I would always be his best friends little sister. "You don't care!" I told myself, but I don't believe it. "And now your talking to yourself," I continued. "Perfect, Wonderful." But the thought of Harry hearing my snoring relapse wasn't a pleasant one.  
  
I searched Ron out to perform a spell that causes intense acne, and the best part, growth spurts in the ears, spurts of hair that is. Oh yeah, I also like it because there is no counter curse, you just have to wait for it to leave on its own. I saw him and come at him with my wand raised.  
  
"Hello, Ronikinns" I said sweetly, with a bright smile. He knows I'm not that sweet, and was suddenly suspicious. He has a good reason to be, but I don't leave him in suspense about what I was going to do. See? I'm nice.  
  
"Ginny, my favorite sister, why don't you just put that wand down and-"  
  
"Acoricia!" I cried, leaving him dumbfounded, trying to figure out what I had done. I ran up to my room, hoping to get there before he realized.  
  
"GINNY! You git!" Apparently he figured it out. I sprinted the last few steps to my room and warded myself in.  
  
"So there!" I exclaimed happily, I aimed the comment at Ron, but realized I was talking to myself again. "Your going crazy Ginny, no more talking to yourself!" I rolled my eyes and begin to get ready for Harry, my Harry. I was revolted with myself, I couldn't believe I had just thought that.  
  
Harry had just got here, my mum was yelling for me to come down. I took one last look in the mirror, and then decided that this was very shallow of me and resolved not to look in the mirror again that day. It had taken me a long time to get ready. First I had tried to look as cute as possible, but then decided that this wouldn't help the fact that I'm Ron's little sister in Harry's eyes. So I tried to look older by wearing a low cut shirt and a skirt. I had also put on lots of beauty charms, and tried the "Make up" Hermione had sent me. Yeah, I don't know, it's some muggle thing. I didn't look to bad, but I thought it might be odd, since I barely ever dressed like that. Eventually I decided it didn't matter what I looked like, because no one would notice anyway. So I just dressed normally.  
  
As I come into the kitchen I saw him, the boy of my desires. "Shut up Ginny!" I Silently commanded myself.  
  
"Hey Harry, how has your summer been?" I asked nonchalantly. Pretty good, I must say, I didn't sound like a girl who is completely infatuated with him.  
  
"Ah, you know, it's alright, I'm betting it will get better now!"  
  
"Sure thing mate!" Ron popped into the room and I started laughing hysterically. His whole face was red and blistery. His ears, well, they could be compared to Hermione's hair in pigtails. Harry was laughing too. I MADE HIM LAUGH! In between gasps of laughter I told him what happened. Than, to my horror, a snore escaped me. "OH, your so stupid Ginny! How could you forget the relapse?" I angrily thought to myself. Harry was looking at me strangely, I ran out of the room in fury and didn't stop until I was securely there. Only then did I let myself cry.  
  
I wished so hard Fred and George were there, they are funny and all, but surprisingly they are great listeners, and I can talk to them about, well, anything. Wow, I had stopped snoring, had that much time gone by? Not that it matters, I'm sure they heard me all the way in America.  
  
I got up to see my reflection in the mirror, but then reminded my self of the promise I had made earlier. Instead I walked outside into my garden. It was a little fenced off area, inside I had planted flowers, and there were two big trees. In one was my tree house, where I played when I was younger. In the other one was my hiding place. Fred and George had made it for me before leaving home. I climbed into that tree, and up to a certain knot in the wood. I then whispered my password, and a beautiful little tree house appeared that only I could see. I loved this tree house, it was my place, where I was me the best.  
  
I was sitting in there thinking, I heard Ron and Harry's voices below. I immediately listened in on the conversation when I heard my name spoken by Harry.  
  
"Ginny seemed really upset Ron, I wonder why?" Ron sounded a little sheepish when he answered,  
  
"I put a snoring hex on her, she was embarrassed when she started up again right in front of you I reckon." Harry's answer shocked me, and made me laugh.  
  
"Quite honestly, I was so busy laughing at you I barely noticed the snoring." I heard scuffling and realized Ron must have given him a playful shove. The second part of his answer took my breath away. "Maybe I should go find her, I don't want her thinking that I was laughing at her or anything."  
  
"Nah," Ron replied, "she'll get over it."  
  
"Well, maybe I'll find her later." I heard Harry say, as they faded into the house.  
  
What to do now? I asked myself. The answer was obvious, put myself in a place where Harry can find me, but where not to many people will be so he will feel comfortable talking. I decided that I would sit under the stars for a while tonight. I did it often enough that it wouldn't be unusual. I told my parents that I really liked astrology. In truth I sit and think when I'm out there. Or else I just sit and do nothing, let the beautiful night take away my problems. If Harry really wanted to talk to me, he could do it then.  
  
I carefully unfolded a blanket and set it in the middle of the back lawn. I put my pillow on top of it and laid on my back. Staring at the night sky. I chanced a look toward the house. It was Ron's turn to wash dishes, this would leave Harry free to come talk to me. THE DOOR OPENED! Oh it was just mum, sweeping out some dust. I shrugged and closed my eyes. Thinking about Harry, and his perfectness. My thought seemed to have drawn their subject to me, when I opened my eyes he was staring at me.  
  
"Oh, uh I thought you were asleep."  
  
Please don't let me be asleep, I silently prayed, I would die if this wasn't real.  
  
"Nope, I'm wide awake, what are you doing out here?" I hope it sounded like an innocent question. I guess it did, because he looked straight in my eyes and replied,  
  
"I want to talk to you Gin, I haven't had the chance to lately."  
  
HE WANTED TO TALK TO ME! I felt a shiver of excitement. I knew it was stupid, but I couldn't help it.  
  
"Oh," I said, trying to sound like I wanted to talk to him too, but like it wasn't a big deal."Well, that's great, would you like to sit down?" He nodded and I scooted over a little, to make room.  
  
"Er, Ginny? About today. Sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or anything." Oh, he sounded so sincere  
  
"I know." He looked at me, surprised. I continued, " I heard you talk to Ron about it today." Now he was confused.  
  
"But, but there was no one around!" He protested smiled mischievously at him.  
  
"I have a secret place in the garden, but I can't tell you more than that." He laughed a little,  
  
"Nothing else?" He pretended to pout, which melted my heart.  
  
"I suppose I could tell you more, but then I would have to kill you." I winked at him. He looked surprised and I realized it might have looked a little seductive. Michael had always said that when I winked at him like that he got the shivers. To my relief he changed the subject.  
  
"Wow, the sky looks very nice like this." I nodded, then realized he was looking up, so he wouldn't see me. To my surprise though, it appeared he had, because he went on. "So you are really into astrology?" I groaned,  
  
"Ugh, lets not talk about school during summer, but no actually. I just come out here to think." He sighed,  
  
"Whenever I just think, Sirius always comes to mind. Oh sorry, I didn't mean to sound like I felt sorry for myself or anything." I felt so bad for him, I turned a little to hug him. This turned out to be very awkward since we were laying down, and I ended up with my head resting on his chest. I was about to move it, when I felt his fingers stroking through my hair. I fell asleep pretty soon after that, but I remember waking up in the middle of the night, realizing that I was still using him as a pillow, while he was using my real one. He had an arm wrapped protectively around me and the other was still on my hair. I smiled and snuggled closer to him, than fell back asleep.  
  
More to come soon, I think. Please review and let me know what you think. 


	2. Ron's promise

Disclaimer: All I own is the plot. JK Rowling owns the characters.  
  
A/N: Ok, This is more like chapter one and a half than anything else, but so that I don't get confused It'll just be chapter two. This "chapter" is not in the normal POV for this story because Ginny and Harry are asleep and don't see this. This takes place around the end of the last one, Harry and Ginny are already asleep.  
  
"Mum!" Ron hissed, "Come see this!" He was pointing at Ginny and Harry, who were fast asleep on a blanket in the backyard. Mrs. Weasley bustled over and looked through the window. She put a hand to her heart and said,  
  
"Aww, isn't that sweet now?" Ron, who had been expecting her to be much more protective of her youngest daughter was furious. HE sure didn't want his little sister to be ...involved...with someone, especially Harry.  
  
"But mum-"Ron began, looking very confused. He was cut off by Mrs. Weasley though,  
  
"Ron, don't you think your sister deserves a bit of happiness? I don't know if you have noticed, but she is often excluded, especially here at home. I'm going off to bed Ron, let them be." He nodded but had every intent of going out there and kicking Harry as soon as his mum left.  
  
He waited a few minutes to be safe and then slipped out. He trod carefully closer to the blanket, and could soon see Harry and Ginny's faces clearly. Harry was smiling slightly, and Ron was surprised to see that he wasn't mumbling like he usually did at Hogwarts. That almost caused him to second guess himself. It was Ginny that finally changed his mind though. He had never seen his little sister more at peace than she looked right now. He grinned and laughed a little, which caused Ginny to wake up, he wasted no time in darting behind a nearby bush. Ginny only snuggled a little closer to Harry though, and Ron crept back inside.  
  
As he got ready for bed he made a promise to himself. He wanted Harry and Ginny always to look as happy as they had right there, and if the only way that would happen was for them to be together, Ron would do anything he could to keep them that way.  
  
Please Read and Review, I need to know what you think to keep going. HUGS AND KISSES TO ALL WHO REVIEW! 


	3. Diagon alley

Disclaimer: The characters are none other than JK Rowlings.  
  
A/N Sorry this one took a while, I'll try to be better!  
  
*Harry's POV* (See told ya I would tell you if it changed)  
  
I felt a gentle breeze tickle my face and grumbled something to Ron about shutting the window. Suddenly I realized that I hadn't dreamt about Sirius, for the first time that summer. Instead I had a wonderful dream about Ginny and me falling asleep under the stars. I felt something silky under my hand and realized it was hair. In my surprise, I sat straight up. So quickly that the young woman - I paused as I thought that, then decided that yes, Ginny was a young woman now, not a girl-- Was flung off of my chest.  
  
"AHH!!! Harry!" She yelled, upset at being woke up in such a terrible way.  
  
"Sorry." I grumbled my mind racing. Should I tell her what I thought? That I thought she was beautiful? That she was so much more strong and independent than I had thought before? That I was falling in love with her? That annoying little voice in my head told me not to, that it probably didn't mean anything to her.  
  
"Don't be sorry, it was nice out here with you!"  
  
SHE THOUGHT IT WAS NICE! Maybe I should tell her?  
  
"Yeah I guess, Ron's lucky to have a sister like you." Her face, which had been radiant before, fell into a slight frown, and I saw tears in her eyes. "That was stupid Harry!" I thought to myself. "Now she thinks you just think of her as a sister." She nodded and said,  
  
"Excuse me," before getting up and running towards the house. I just sat there on the blanket, ashamed of myself. How could I have done that to her? To make things worse, Ron was coming towards me.  
  
"Harry, what did you do to my sister?" He sounded a little bit angry. Then again, I made her cry, so I deserved much worse.  
  
"Er, I think I hurt her feelings a bit."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Something about her being your sister, she probably thinks that I think of her as a sister now." Ron rolled his eyes at me, then looked like he wanted to say something and changed his mind. Then, looking extremely uncomfortable, he asked  
  
"So, do you like her?"  
  
"No!" He could tell I was lying, then I realized that he may be offended, since she was his sister, "I mean yes." Wait, that wouldn't work, he would be all protective of her and hate me. "I don't know!"  
  
Ron gave me a look that said quite clearly that he thought I was hopeless. Then he said,  
  
"Well, I'm no expert at this stuff, but I suppose you should talk to her."  
  
Talk to her? After I made her cry? Uhhh no!  
  
"Can't you do it for me?" He gave me another exasperated look; he seemed to be working on that. "Fine! I'll talk to her." I got up and walked inside, leaving Ron to get the blanket. I wasn't feeling real friendly toward him at the moment.  
  
*Ginny's POV*  
  
I raced into my room. I wasn't sure what I was feeling. At first I had been angry at how stupid Harry was. Then I felt sad, about the fact that I could never have him. Now a feeling of loneliness came crashing down on me. I was also a little embarrassed; it would be so obvious now that I still loved him. To make things even worse, I had seen Ron go out to talk to him.  
  
I fiddled with my necklace. I t looked plain enough, just a silver chain with little emeralds in it. There was one ruby too, in the center, but that was only to be used in an emergency. The twins had bought it for me with some of Harry's tri wizard money. I pressed the emerald second from the right. They had told me that when I did that, they would know I needed them. Well I sure needed someone now, and they seemed like the best choice.  
  
A little sob escaped me, and I heard a crack! I was thinking how strange it was that my crying was making cracking noises, when I heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Gin? Are you in there?" A soft voice asked. It was Fred; I could tell their voices apart, his always sounded a bit lazier than George's. I heard another dim crack and knew George was now here too. I got up and opened the door, only to be wrapped up in one of Fred's bear hugs. George sounded startled,  
  
"You're crying Gin, what's wrong?" I told them all about Harry, and what he had said. They were giving each other looks over my head so I finished with,  
  
"You probably think that this is stupid, and I'm sure that this isn't the reason why you gave me the necklace. But I would have gone crazy if I couldn't have told someone."  
  
Fred only shook his head at George, and said,  
  
"Listen Gin, you're important to us. Nothing that's important to you is stupid. Ok?" I nodded my head, that meant a lot. "Now, we're going to go have a talk with Mr. Potter. We love you gin!" and with that they dissaperated.  
  
Weeks went by, and Harry has talked to me, a little. He seems pretty embarrassed whenever he does, so I try to avoid him. I feel bad for him, kind of. Fred and George seem to be testing their products on him. One morning he came downstairs with elephant ears, the twins are working on something to transfigure you into animals. Like the canary creams, except you turn into the size of the animal too. It didn't work to well on Harry, which is good, because I can't imagine an elephant fitting in Ron's room.  
  
A/N: Ok, I ran out of ideas for the summer. So, let's assume right now that we have fast forwarded it's a week before school starts. They are staying at the leaky cauldron, because Fred and George accidentally set something off in the house that made it smell like an apothecary. The smell won't go away. Hermione is with them. Harry, Ron and Hermione have gotten their O.W.L's back. Harry and Ron did alright, well enough to take the N.E.W.T. classes in everything they need to become aurors. Hermione got O's in everything.  
  
I woke up to my alarm clock yelling at me,  
  
"Wake up Ginny, your gorgeous enough! No more beauty sleep!" I have always thought that if my alarm clock was a person. It would be one of those guys that always get things thrown at him for saying corny things.  
  
"Shut up, I'm up."  
  
"Whatever you say babe!" Hermione walked into the room,  
  
"I got up early, had to review a bit of last years essays so I don't forget." I yawned and nodded. She continued, "Hey, Ginny, if you need help this year, I could tutor you for O.W.L.s." I nodded, to tired to argue with her.  
  
After showering, getting dressed, and doing my hair and makeup, I set off for breakfast. I had a cinnamon roll, and finished before everyone else so I could run to visit Fred and George.  
  
When I got to Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes the first person I spotted who I knew was Dean Thomas. He was looking at the extendable ears curiously. Last year I said that I liked Dean, but it was just to make Ron mad, me and Dean are buddies. We had both developed an interest in being chasers, and have helped each other practice. I decided to sneak up on him. I tip toed up behind him, and poked him in the sides.  
  
"AHHHH! What?-who?- HEY GINNY!" He sounded pretty excited to see me so I gave him a quick hug.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked. He laughed then said,  
  
"I was trying to figure out a way to get me mum to buy me some of these" He gestured to the extendable ears. "She only wants to get me educational things though, so I was thinking I would tell her that we were studying them or something." I giggled at this explanation. Then his face got serious, "so what do you think of the news?" I was confused,  
  
"What news?"  
  
"You haven't heard? It was all over the Dailey prophet, some nutters claim that they saw death eaters in ollivianders. Only turns out maybe they weren't nutters, because Mr. Oliviander turned up dead a few days ago, and whenever anyone touches a wand that is in that store they shriek things like, 'You Know Who's coming here!' or 'leave Diagon alley!'" Suddenly I remembered how mom was squashing away all of the newspapers in the leaky cauldron, and not letting us talk to anyone. She is so overprotective.  
  
"Wow, that's kind of scary! Do you think they'll come back?" He never got the chance to answer though, because at that moment, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, and Harry came over, all shouting greetings to Dean and Me. Ron looked at me, and then said  
  
"Gin, you'll never believe what Fred and George just told us-" I cut him off.  
  
"Something about death eaters and Oliviander's?" Ron looked startled  
  
"Yeah, did Dean tell you? I can't believe mum didn't tell us!" I nodded; I was upset about that too.  
  
"Well, I'm off to try and convince mum to buy these for me." We waved goodbye to Dean as he left to find her.  
  
"So Gin, would you guys like too see some of our-" George started. What he wanted to show us though, we'll never know, because suddenly I felt a pulling sensation behind my navel, everything went kind of grey and foggy. I heard screaming around me and saw that everyone was disappearing, as though they were all on different Portkeys. Then I saw a cloaked and masked figure. All I could make out was fiery red long hair, before the death eater pulled on her hood.  
  
In the midst of it all I found myself thinking that Voldemort had apparently been getting new recruits, because I don't think he had any red headed woman death eaters before.  
  
That had taken about a millisecond to happen, and I found myself reaching for whatever I could, hoping to grab onto something and have a miracle happen, so I didn't get taken away. Instead I felt muscular arms snake around me, and pull me into their body. I immediately knew it was a death eater, so I fought with all I was worth, but I felt myself being taken somewhere as though on a portkey anyway.  
  
It was odd, not like most Portkey trips are. Whoever had me from behind was almost pulled away several times. It felt like I was being drawn like a magnet in one direction, but whoever had me was being pulled in the opposite. It wasn't very pleasant.  
  
However it was all over almost before it began and I found myself on the edge of a cliff, almost falling over it, but being held up by someone else. Once I regained my balance I turned to whoever was behind me, while drawing my wand at the same time.  
  
"Let me go, you good for noth-" but I stopped when I saw who it was. I was on a cliff, in who knows where, with none other than Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: Ok, boring chapter, sorry. It was important though, like setting up the plot. Please review, once I get a few, I'll post the next chapter. 


	4. Authors note

Authors Note: (I know, you're all thinking, oh no!)  
  
Anyway, yeah, I'm still working on the story, but you can only expect updates on weekends now. School started and I'm really busy, also I can't be on the computer much. Well, I promise it will get done, might take a while, but hopefully it will be worth it.  
  
*~*~Sparklestar~*~* 


End file.
